


Of Lily-Pads And Sketchbooks

by AstralPrince



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, Rayllum, Romantic Fluff, Summer Love, happy feelings, lily pads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralPrince/pseuds/AstralPrince
Summary: Lazy summer days in Xadia tend to be filled with fluff. What else could one ask for?
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Of Lily-Pads And Sketchbooks

A Xadian summer was just as hot as a Katolian one, and as such most creatures prefered to stay close to any water source. Most creatures, did not include a very grumpy Rayla. Poor Rayla got dragged out of her hammok by her very excited human boyfriend. She blamed the blossoming flowers and the lively fauna right outside of their home. 

Lots of dragging, arguing and pleading ended with them both sitting near a sparkling lake close to the Silvergrove. It was peacefully resting in the middle of a clearing of pines, full of colorful fish and framed by lush vegetation. Rayla had seen these flowers many times, so to her they weren't as interesting as the human mage who rushed from one of them to the other, like a giant green-eyed bee. 

He brought his pencil and was reaching for his beloved sketchbook when his fingers met with air. From all the times he could have forgotten it, now wasn't the best time. He waited for a chance like this for so long, and now he wasn't able to grasp it. With a groan he plopped down in the shade beside Rayla and dropped his head onto her shoulder. 

"I forgot my sketchbook" he mumbled dejectedly, the fabric of her summer clothes muffling his voice. 

In response Rayla started to look around for any way to cheer him up. Salvation finally came when her lilac eyes spotted huge lily-pads on the water. If only she had a long stick to get them, then she could show Callum something very nice. With a tap on his shoulder he released her, but his head still hung low. It made her turn around to give him a quick kiss before she hushed away to find a stick that was long enough for her standards. Given how wet that lake was, it would need to be a very long one. Then she finally found one that wasn't half eated by mushrooms or termites and her face lit up like the full moon.

Her target was as huge as a wheel and swam innocently on the calm lake. She used the stick to pull it closer to the shore so that she could grab it easily enough without any risk of falling into the water. Glitter-flies and glow toads scrambled to get out of her way as she dragged the huge lily-pad behind her. It's vibrant green color was already fading into a deep teal. 

"Hey, look what I've got!" She called out to get Callum's attention. 

Obviously it worked and his head snapped up just in time to let her see his face. His green eyes started to sparkle again, becoming as wide as dinner plates.

"What's that thing? It's huge!" 

"It's a lily-pad. Here, let me show ya what ya can do with it." 

Rayla took Callums coal pen and drew a crooked, but still recognizable Moonstrider on the plant. Much to the human's surprise and glee the green turned into purple as if she had painted with magical ink. Immediately he rolled over to start working on his newest masterpiece. Drawing Rayla first, then himself while they sat near the lake. The unique qualities of his "paper" allowed him to shade in a way he has never shaded before, and soon a very life-like picture of the two lovers adorned the dried lily-pad. 

"Callum... it's wonderful."

Rayla leaned down to place a kiss onto the drawn Callum's cheek, just like she'd do to the real, living one on a regular basis. When her soft kiss became visible on the lily-pad Callum started to grin, and with a vengeful laugh he put a similar mark on his drawn Rayla. 

"This one's going to end up on our bedroom wall, right?" 

"Oh, you bet!" 

**Author's Note:**

> As an artist myself I know how much it sucks to forget your sketchbook, and we can't all have our personal Rayla to be awesome and save the day now, or can we? lol Sorry this is so short, but it felt perfect the way it is now.
> 
> Yes, I made the lily-pads up. Feel free to use the idea in your own stories. :D


End file.
